Kuro and Shiro
by rita.covarrubias.9
Summary: In this story Shiro and Ichigo are Yokai (demons) but also Shiro and Ichigo are each other's doppelganger and Shiro is the king of the Yokai while Ichigo is just a hybrid (Yokai half human). Parings IchiRuki and Ichigo's hollow and my OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Kuro and Shiro (Black and White)**

**Summary: In this story Shiro and Ichigo are Yokai (demons) but also Shiro and Ichigo are each other's doppelganger and Shiro is the king of the Yokai while Ichigo is just a hybrid (Yokai half human). Parings IchiRuki and Ichigo's hollow and my OC. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

**Chapter 1: I hate Yokai**

**POV: Kuro**

Yokai, I really hate yokai. People would call me a yokai but I am not, there are different names for my kind; celestial spirits, or summons. I had no summoner she had died a long time ago. My name is Kuro since my fur is completely black, I'm female and I hate yokai except two, which I do not know why I don't. I've asked myself that question a bunch of times, they are the worst Yokai ever, but I can't hate them, but I don't like them.

"Kuro-chan why are yeh' here?" Asked one of the Yokai that I could not hate.

"So Ichigo didn't kill a human that's strange," I murmured to myself.

"I thought you would've been happy that he hadn't killed anyone," said Shirosaki, the Doppelganger of Ichigo, the one I could not hate and also the king of the Yokai. He grinned wide.

"Tch, I am glad he didn't kill them, but I don't believe Ichigo's has grown soft," I growl at Shiro and I head down to the floor showing myself from where I was hiding. Shiro observed me with a hint of want and I growl at him. This is the reason why I am never in my human form around him. I am always in my wolf form THAT PERVERT!

"Goodbye Shiro," but then he flashed in front of me and grabbed my muzzle.

"No kiss Kuro-chan?" He grinned, flirting. I turned to my human form and then I knee his crotch and I grin as he in the floor in pain.

"Keep on dreaming Shiro," I smile happily. I look at my back to see a blue-net's (Grimjow's) eyes widen in surprise to see his king loose, in truth I could kill Shiro easily but I don't, because I don't hate him and I do not like him that much that I'll I want to kill him, but he likes me. In fact he is madly in love with me in his own insane way, I then hear a chuckle then my eyes widen.

'Fuck' I curse myself as Shiro pinned me down to the floor, his golden eyes survey me, he crashes his lips in between mine. He tries to force his tongue inside my mouth, and I am out raged my blue fire surrounds me and I throw Shiro to the wall and I hiss. He won that cynical bastard; I'm going to kill him, but then when I was going to give the finishing blow that's when I stopped.

'Why don't I hate him? Why?' I growl

"Good bye Kuro-chan," he smiles and then he kisses my nose, I snap at him with my jaws as I turn back to my wolf form and I disappear in blue flames, but I could still see his pouting face as I disappeared. Why does he love me? And why can't I hate him? I hate Yokai. I hate them, but not him!

**POV: Ichigo **

As I head back to the human world having had in of with my doppelganger with him thinking that I had gotten soft.

"I have not," I scream and punch a tree to the ground.

"Someone is not in a good mood," I heard from my back to see Kuro in her wolf form.

"What did you come here to congratulate me for not killing a human," I growl at her

"Exactly man, now tell me what happened?" Kuro said excitingly, I sigh at her enthusiasm and I think immediately of the human girl who had trespassed in my domain, she was small and fragile and even dough she had entered and had knew of the dangers she had still come in not showing fear as I hurt her friends, she had come inside my domain to save her friends, and in the end the thing that made me merciful was when she asked why did I kill? I laughed at that, but then I started thinking about the question. Wasn't it obvious I am a Yokai and I kill humans, but then I ask myself her question again, why do I kill? I look into her eyes that were an unbelievable color, violet. I look at the red head with tattoos I had stabbed at the gullet, cuts all around his tattoos, and some cracked ribs then at the big breast women who was breathing hard, she had cuts and bruises and some broken fingers, but nothing major like the red head who was losing blood fast. I look back at the girl whose body was fragile and small even though I had her pinned down to the ground I had not hurt her, I look into her eyes and asked her "Why haven't I hurt you?" Her eyes widen in surprise at my question and a minute has passed as she tough of the answer and then shrugged, "I am not you and only you can answer that question," she responded all with a composed tone. I growl at that and she smiled at my annoyance now that surprised me, I released her and I had let her go and disappeared into the forest with my thoughts jumbled and confused. I look up at Kuro who was waiting patiently for the explanation, but then I turned around and ignored her.

"Aww, common man, why don't you want to tell me I want to know about this human, common Ichigo you know I'll find out sooner or later," she said as she flashed in front of me with her human form, I grabbed her shoulders and put her to the side and kept on walking.

"Ichigo," she wined

"Not listening," I said as I covered my ears

"Common tell me!" she said urgently, I turned to her with my vein throbbing Kuro hated Yokai, but I was the only one she liked, she didn't like Shirosaki my doppelganger and she didn't hate him why she didn't hate him was beyond me.

"Why don't you bother Shiro?" I demanded, but then Kuro's eyes turned deadly.

"Don't you mention that cynical bastard to me," she growled and crossed her arms with anger as she started to murmur about how much a bastard he was, but not once had she said that she hated him as she ranted on but then I caught a word that got me by surprise.

"He kissed you?" I asked and then Kuro gave me the most deadliest glare ever, okay that subject was dropped, I still head walking through the forest trying to find Zangetsu and then my celestial spirit arrived.

"So what happened?" asked Zangetsu, but I didn't want to talk to either spirits.

"He didn't want to talk to me either," Kuro pouted, Zangetsu frowned, but then turned to Kuro and then entered the most strangest, but confortable silence ever.

"Now will you tell me?" asked Kuro, I turn to her annoyed as she broke the silence.

"You should tell her," Zangetsu suggested

"I am not telling you both anything," I growl and turn away from them again, she pouted and then she started whimpering, I turned around to see her in her wolf form, she gave me these big puppy eyes, that said tell her, tell her…. so I told her.

**POV: Kuro**

Ha-ha, I knew he would tell me, my puppy eyes never failed me, as Ichigo told me about the human girl I was surprised as he told me what had happened.

"Wow she was really brave, standing up to a yokai I would really want to meet her," I say and I get an idea. "Hey Ichigo, could you take me to the last time you saw her?" I asked, Ichigo cocked his head but then started leading me to the place in the forest.

"You're going to track her with her sent?" he asked just to make sure, which he was correct

"Yeah, dugh," Ichigo shrugged and kept on walking, I could already smell the blood and tried to decipher the scents, three people one guy and two girls, I picked at the one that was more faint and followed that one since it was less bloody. Ichigo stayed behind and was staring at the blood and back to some place in the ground; I wondered what he was thinking.

"This doesn't make any sense," Ichigo said as he expected the land I cocked my head, he saw my eyes full of wonder, he sighs. "The human girl how could she have saved her friends how could she had carried them away?" translation can you smell any other sent, I take a big whiff and I discovered a sent that was chilly and smelled like … dragon….

"What did you smell?" asked Ichigo as I stood petrified I had only met one dragon before and I recognized his scent, but then I smelled another scent and I distinguished that one as a celestial spirit it was hard smelling hers cause it smelled a lot like the dragon.

"Ichigo I think that girl and her friends weren't normal humans," I say exasperated

"What?" Ichigo asked confused

"They're exorcist," I said, Ichigo stares at the ground and then he looks at me wide eyed.

"Exorcist?" he asks himself "but how they didn't show there powers, they…" he paused remembering a small detail.

"The tattoo guy he was reaching for something as did the girls but I stopped them before they can do anything."

"Okay so they were reaching for their items that will summon there celestial spirits," I nod at the possibility.

"You could go on Kuro but I am not going to follow any exorcist," Ichigo said, I turned to Zangetsu who was concentrating on the celestial spirits energy left behind, he seemed to recognize one.

"Zangetsu?" I called he raised his eyes to my level and sighted

"I know one of the spirits her name is Sado no Shirayuki," he answered "but I don't know the other one," he noted, I smiled

"The other one is Toushirou Hitsugaya, I known him since we were little, strange lilt guy was an ice dragon but his father was a fire dragon, his father taught me how to control my flames."

"Was that Hiyorimaru's kid?" asked Zangetsu I nod and wonders of the new information, but I can't help but feel like I was missing something and that these humans had something to do with me so I was happy that Ichigo hadn't killed them, but why didn't he kill them maybe Shiro was right maybe he has gotten soft? I look at Ichigo he seemed very conflicted and me and old man Zangetsu can't help but worry about the guy.

**AN: Review I would like to know how I did, so click the review button**

**Review and Follow**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

**Chapter 2: Hurt and Comfort Flashback**

**POV Kuro**

Once Ichigo refused to check out the human/exorcist I was made to go all by myself to the human world it was pretty big compared to a hundred years ago, I'm not saying I was out dated, but I just couldn't help but compare it, if you've lived as long as me you tend to do that. Karakura town, this town and me go way back, it was where I met Ichigo and Shiro, and where my summoner died.

**Flashback**

**15 years ago**

"Master why did you summon me?" asked Kuro in a 15 year old human form, her Master smiled as she saw Kuro and got her to sit down in her lap.

"I would like to ask you something. What do you feel about the Kurosaki's," Kuro wagged her tail at the question.

"The Kurosaki's are very nice Master, I like playing with the children, Yuzu has these soft and gentle arms when she pets me and Karin and Ichigo play soccer with me when I am in human form," Kuro says happily

"How about Ichigo in particular?" she asked her voice turning serious

"Master I could see how you may be worried for Ichigo, I have sensed something following him and he has been detached lately," Kuro says and then wonders what might be following him.

"Just keep your eyes out," she told her and Kuro nodded since she was summoned so she was left to roam freely. As she walked through the old Japanese Mansion, she saw a black raven haired boy watching the big Sakura tree.

"Hello master Byakuya," I say as I get towards him.

"Hello Kuro, so mother let you out?" he asked, Kuro nodded, and they stayed there for a moment in a comfortable silence, Byakuya sitting down looking up at the Sakura tree and Kuro standing looking up at the Sakura tree.

"There is something dark in the air…" Kuro then said and Byakuya nodded he could feel the presence too, Byakuya got up to head to his room and Kuro headed to her Master's room, when she got there she saw two boys one that was Ichigo and the other who was the opposite of him, his skin was pale, not as tan as Ichigo's, she could smell the blood already she was shocked to see Master's body dead and that's why she asked herself as she saw both demon children as they looked into her eyes with no hint of remorse or any signs of guilt, she asked herself why didn't she hate them? Did she not hate Yokai when they killed every one of her former masters, didn't she swear to protect her masters, just a few minutes ago her master was okay, now she was dead. So why couldn't she hate them?

"Hum, who's that Ichigo?" asked Shiro as he grinned to look at her, interested with a cynical smile plastered on his young face.

"Kuro, the women we killed it is her celestial spirit," Ichigo said with a cold scold directed at Shiro for such a foolish question. Kuro stood there and tears started to fall down her cheeks, and Shiro was surprised for some reason he didn't like seeing her cry, he was going to reach her for some reason and Ichigo was confused for Shiro's concern, Kuro could see his hand raise up to reach her.

"Leave Yokai!" she screamed and fell down to the floor as more tears fell more from her now red eyes and then her blue fire started to erupt form her whole being. "Leave yokai that I could not hate!" she screams as she saw that they still hadn't left, but Shiro kept on walking toward her. "Leave!" she screamed Shiro kept on walking not even flinching from her cries or from her fire, she got down to his knees and hugged her.

"I'm sorry, maybe I shouldn't have picked her as our first prey," Shiro apologized for the first time and probably the last time in his life, Kuro eyes widen at his response and screamed, cried and took hold of Shirosaki.

"You jerk! You think with just that everything will be okay! Once again one of my masters are dead, you don't know the pain that I'll have now forever and ever Yokai! She's dead and it's all yours and Ichigo's fault," she pounded into his chest. "She's dead you bastard and the worst part is for some strange reason I can't hate you! I don't hate YOU!" she pounded again into his chest as her fire took everything in burned everything except Shiro who was regenerating as fast as his skin which was being burnt. Kuro was confused for what she said but she knew she was telling the truth she couldn't hate them two. She couldn't hate them, how can she not? Why not? It did not make sense why she couldn't hate them this action should of made her hate them more, killed them while they stood, burned them into crisp, end of their lives and this confusing feeling. She should hate them, but Shiro took hold on her tighter.

"I'M SORRY!" he screamed "Gomen, if I could travel back in time I would, to not see you cry, I would do that if I could…" he said as he hold his arms around her. "Gomen-sai," Shiro said as he released his grip and shadowing his face with his white hair, Ichigo was biting his lip and clutching his arm tight drawing blood, he looked at Kuro's eyes and cried for her, guilt showed on both the boys' faces.

"Gomen," he whispered but with her ears she heard it, she heard him. Kuro kept on crying she could not stop, her master she wanted her to grow old… why did they always die…

**End of Flashback**

It was because of that she didn't have another summoner she was no longer a summon but a celestial spirit, no Master, none ever, she would not have one with her luck her master would die a young age. Kuro kept on asking herself why she couldn't hate them both, always coming in with a blank answer. She didn't particular like them, but she still kept them close, even dough every time she saw them the memory would hit her like a ton of bricks, but she would still be there for them, still will occasionally go into Shiro's Mansion and prank him and occasionally would head to Ichigo's forest to bother the hell out of him… hugh she was tired of saying this, but she couldn't hate them.

She walked around the human world walking care freely with her hands placed on the back of her head and keeping her nose on alert to follow, the humans sent, she wasn't surprised when she was on the front of the Kuchiki Mansion, not surprised at all that the exorcist could be a Kuchiki. Kuro suspected that Ichigo knew that the humans where Kuchiki's and that's why he didn't come. Didn't come to confront the memories she just remembered, the sin, the guilt…. Anyway Ichigo looked pathetic with his major Emo look, oh how she hated the look, she was happy he didn't come she couldn't deal with that, no one could.

Kuro jumped over the gate and kept on walking care freely around the mansion like she owned the place, following the sent, but someone blocked the doorway, she looked up to see a raven haired man, she couldn't help but grin as she recognized the cold blue eyes that where no other than Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Kuro?" he asked, she looked down at herself, _'she wasn't that different was she,'_ she asked herself.

"Yes it's me Byakuya," I nod.

"What brought you here?" he asked

"I want to know why the hell did humans trespass in Ichigo's territory, you know no exorcist would ever come back alive," Kuro demand

"I know that, I prohibited anyone from entering the forest only the Kurosaki's and Shiba's may enter since the demon would not hurt his family, but I was wondering why did Ichigo spare them did you stop him?" he asked

"No, he spared them, but if he knew they were exorcist I am sure he would have not been merciful…" Kuro paused and Byakuya noticed her hesitation.

"What is it?" he asked

"He would've left only one human alive for sure, he couldn't lay one finger at her," Kuro nodded it was the whole reason she was here she wanted to meet her.

"Rukia," Byakuya whispered, Kuro cached the name and got excited. Byakuya moved away from the door to let her in, she could smell more than one person in there but she did not care she was sure she could identify her, her sent was so strong now. Kuro opened the slide door and she was surprised to see a raven haired girl with the exact same eyes as her Master, same hair style, same stubborn bang that was in between her violet eyes, Byakuya's little sister, Rukia… Her master's daughter… Isane.

Kuro closed the door immediately and was breathing hard her eyes still wide as she remembered the whole incident again in her mind, she felt broken, like she was going to fall into a thousand pieces, Kuro now understood why Shiro hugged her tight that night, she felt like she was going to break into a million pieces so he tried to stick her together and what saved her right now was Byakuya who cached her and hugged her tight like Shiro did that night, Kuro was trembling still as the memories kept on flooding in of all of her masters that she lost, as they all died by the hands of Yokai, all young and all dead.

"Shh," Byakuya shushed her as he petted her long hair that seemed to stop the trembling, Kuro then hugged Byakuya back trying to hold on to something, then the door was opened to reveal Rukia who was surprised to see her brother holding someone with dear life, not showing those cold Kuchiki glares that she even perfected, she noticed the ears and then was shocked, she remembered the stories her father and her grandfather told of her their wives of their strong summon Kuro who would leave any Yokai dead at their masters feet, she was extremely loyal and kind even dough in human form was very young for a celestial spirit. Rukia was shocked to see the strong spirit broken mentally, nothing like the stories she was told before going go to sleep when she was a little girl.

"Kuro," Rukia said angrily, Kuro flinched to hear Rukia's voice she was confused to see her angry at her, what did she do? Byakuya saw the rage coming and out of instinct and experience with his sister he dogged as Rukia launched herself at Kuro to kick her at her chin.

"WHAT THE HELL MAN!" Kuro outburst getting up and totally angry as she showed diabolical eyes and tightening her fist as her fist was surrounded with blue fire, Kuro was going to kill her then paused and noticed what Rukia did… "~Thanks man I needed that~" Kuro said cheerfully as she patted Rukia on the back. The two Kuchiki's gaped at the celestial spirit, was she bipolar? And then Rukia awakens from her stupor.

"WHY YOU CALL ME MAN I AM A LADY!" Rukia screamed in rage

"Ha, a lady? You're only a little girl, what grade are you in? Preschool?" Kuro teased

"I am not in Preschool; I am a senior in high school!" Rukia corrected with multiple tick mark on her face as she got closer to Kuro's face in anger.

"Keep telling yourself that kid, you're still a kid to me Preschooler," Kuro said as she grabbed Rukia's forehead and kept it close to her face as she grinned teasingly, but then Kuro let her go and smiled at her as she then expected her, Rukia's anger fell as she then saw as Kuro checked her out. Kuro continued to grin largely it was a smile that would make Shiro and Gin proud.

"No wonder Ichigo let you live, your definitely his type," Kuro said, Byakuya then awaken form his stupor and gave Kuro the most coldest Kuchikiest glare ever.

"Get out of here!" he said as he pointed to the way they had come, Kuro kept on grinning and disappeared in blue flames

**.2.2**

In Ichigo's forest Ichigo sneezed

"Someone must be talking about you," Zangetsu noted, Ichigo immediately thought of Kuro and growled.

"~I am back!~" Kuro then appeared in blue flames.

_'Speak of the devil,'_ Ichigo thought.

**AN: How was it?**

**Review and Follow**


End file.
